icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2006-07 MJHL Season
This is the 2006-07 Manitoba Junior Hockey League Season. League Notes League schedules Showcase Weekend for October 6th to 8th at Dakota Community Centre in Winnipeg. Winkler selected to host 2007 Canadian Junior A Hockey League Prospects Game. MJHL Scholarship Fund introduced. Regular Season Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Addison Selkirk Steelers 63 49 9 4 1 370 188 103 Winnipeg South Blues 63 40 16 4 3 251 171 87 Winnipeg Saints 63 31 31 1 0 259 281 63 Winkler Flyers 63 23 32 5 3 227 273 54 Southeast Blades 63 9 46 5 3 181 356 26 Sher-Wood Dauphin Kings 63 41 16 2 4 263 189 88 Neepawa Natives 63 41 19 1 2 266 220 85 Portage Terriers 62 34 20 4 4 271 231 76 Waywayseecappo Wolverines 62 25 33 1 3 209 250 54 Swan Valley Stampeders 63 19 37 2 5 203 282 45 OCN Blizzard 63 16 35 6 6 223 281 44 Showcase Weekend All eleven MJHL teams plus the Soo Thunderbirds of the Northern Ontario Junior Hockey League, played 3 games in 3 days, in front of scouts from all over North America. Games counted in the MJHL’s regular season standings. Thunderbird Games Friday: defeated Swan Valley 7-6 Saturday: tied Neepawa 6-6 Sunday: lost to Dauphin 5-3 Special Games On route to the 2006 World Junior A Challenge three teams played exhibition games against MJHL clubs. :Russia U-18 defeated Dauphin Kings 4-2 at Dauphin, Manitoba, November 1 :Winkler Flyers defeated Germany 4-2 at Winkler, Manitoba, November 3 :Neepawa Natives defeated Belarus 8-4 at Brandon, Manitoba, November 4 Playoffs Manitoba / Saskatchewan Playoff ::Anavet Cup Championship :::::Selkirk defeated Humboldt Broncos (SJHL) 4-games-to-3 :::::::::see 2007 Anavet Cup :::::::Cody Didychuk from Selkirk selected MVP Canada Championship Tournament ::Royal Bank Cup Championship ::::::Selkirk failed to qualify for playoffs :::::::see 2007 Royal Bank Cup In Season Awards *Player of the Week *Players of the Month CJAHL World Junior A Challenge of the Winnipeg South Blues and forward Joel Malchuk of the Dauphin Kings with Canada West jerseys. Malchuk and Gray were named to Team Canada West for the inaugural World Junior A Challenge. Winnipeg South Blues head coach Ken Pearson served as an assistant coach.]] ::::::::::see 2006 World Junior A Challenge CJAHL Prospects Game ::::::::::see 2006 CJAHL Prospects Game All-Star Challenge Weekend MJHL Prospects Game The Sher-Wood Division Prospects found the net early and often Saturday night, January 27, as they defeated the Addison Division Prospects 11-5 in Portage. Luke Stokotelny, the Sher-Wood player of the game, scored two first period goals to set his squad on their way. Adam Pleskach named the Addison player of the game. ::::::::::see 2007 MJHL Prospects Game All-Star Game On Sunday, after Jeff Penner gave Sher-Wood a 1-0 lead, Addison scored six straight goals on way to a 9-8 victory. Kyle Howarth led the Addison attack with a hat-trick, and Matt Gingera added a pair. ::::::::::see 2007 MJHL All-Star Game Canada Winter Games ::::::::::see 2007 Canada Winter Games League Leaders Scoring Leaders Leading Goaltenders Awards Kyle Howarth • Selkirk Steelers]] Brant Hilton • Winnipeg South Blues]] Brant Hilton • Winnipeg South Blues]] Wade Poplawski • Winnipeg South Blues]] Jeff Penner • Dauphin Kings]] Aaron Lewadniuk • Winkler Flyers]] Craig Atkinson • Neepawa Natives]] Russ Payne • Selkirk Steelers]] CJAHL Award All-Star Teams '''First All-Star Team Brent Howarth • Kyle Howarth • Matt Summers Selkirk Steelers • Selkirk Steelers • OCN Blizzard Wade Poplawski • Jeff Penner Winnipeg South Blues • Dauphin Kings Brant Hilton Winnipeg South Blues Second All-Star Team Ian Lowe • Lem Randall • Adam Sergerie Swan Valley Stampeders • OCN Blizzard • Selkirk Steelers Andrew Fernandez • Tyler Harder Selkirk Steelers • Dauphin Kings Shawn Monette Dauphin Kings 'Rookie All-Star Team ' Sean Collins • Aaron Lewadniuk • Luke Stokotelny Wayway Wolverines • Winkler Flyers • Dauphin Kings Remi Chartier • Eddie Friesen Winnipeg Saints • Wayway Wolverines Cody Pollon Neepawa Natives Scholarships Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons